The Sword With Out A Name
by kokoro-no-hikari
Summary: It's a pleasent day...That is before these govermental killing show up in the paper. And who's behind them? And why are they after Kenshin(hmm...maybe there is an obvious answer to that'I'll go on)And what dose it have to do with Kaoru's family?
1. The Mystrious Hitokiri

All characters or Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me.  
  
My originals are my own and I would like to keep it that way please.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Mysterious Hitokiri  
  
A dark shadow moved quickly, quietly, over the tiled roof of the houses. It stopped near a huge western mansion, which seemed to stick out from all the other Japanese styled houses around it. It had a big lot, with some trees scattered about a pond and very green grass nicely kept. The house was three storied high, very much boxed shape. The house was made out of red brick, with white shuttered windows.  
  
The shadow jumped over the large gate closing off the estate to the rest of the area.  
  
The shadow ran around the house swiftly and undetected.  
  
It was there it entered the house, still unnoticed by any living creature. In the small light in the house, the shadow was made out to be a person, clothed in a grey-ish hakama and a dark blue kinomo. They moved silently across the wooden and narrow hallway to a room, the door was ajar just a bit, and light could be seen through it.  
  
They entered fast and abruptly drawing a Katana at there belt.  
  
"Hey yo…!"  
  
Then all was quite.  
  
It was morning at the Kamiya Dojo; Kenshin had already started on his chores. Kaoru was looking at the mail, she hated looking at the mail, there was always something needed to be paied, it got her all nervous.  
  
A sudden paper caught her attention. "Huh?"  
  
Kenshin looked up at her from his load of laundry, and Yahiko stopped a moment from cleaning the floors, he was happy to stop.  
  
"Is something the matter Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her while she read something.  
  
She looked over at him. "I don't know maybe?"  
  
Yahiko peaked over her shoulder.  
  
"It says there was a killing at a local governor's house; and from the police investigation they say it was defiantly the work of an assassination. They had one unknown witness who saw the suspect fleeing from the scene, it says they were dressed in kendo fashion cloth and had his hair pulled in a ponytail…"  
  
"Huh? So what's bad about that Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.  
  
She turned to Yahiko "Anything like this is bad, Yahiko"  
  
He looked a bit confused, got bored and then went back to cleaning.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru a bit concerned.  
  
The next day around noon, Sanosuke showed up with new that there had been another assassination, only it seemed innocent people was also involved.  
  
"That's terrible!" Kaoru looked at Sano with shock and disbelief.  
  
"No, that's what I heard, the man's daughter walked in with he was killed and the assassin killed her to."  
  
"But what kind of person would do that?" Yahiko questioned.  
  
"Do they know who the next target might be?" Kenshin had been quite up until then; he looked at Sano very seriously.  
  
Sano thought for a moment. "Well there was something small, all the guys attack were doing business with the same guy, but they all broke there agreements to him. I believe the police are looking into it." Kenshin nodded and the room went quite.  
  
The silence was broke by Gensai-sensai who burst thought the sliding door, letting in the two very cheerful Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Keninee-san!" The both run straight for Kenshin who smiles and picked them up.  
  
Kaoru looked at Gensai-sensai. He smiles "I thought I would drop by Kaoru-chan and it looks like I came just in time."  
  
Kaoru was confused but then, the room was a bit early just before he walked in, maybe he had noticed.  
  
Gensai-sansai turned to Sanosuke and Yahiko "She hasn't started her disaster yet has she?"  
  
"Gensai-sensai!!" Kaoru yelled at him.  
  
He laughed a bit and smiled at her "Don't worry Kaoru-chan, your food gets better every time, I was just asking if everyone would like to go out for lunch, I'll pay."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko's faces lit up, and so did Kaoru's she had to admit she was hungery.  
  
The group talked and laughed happily while on there way to the Akabeko. All but Kaoru, who had a growing fear she couldn't explain.  
  
Her face also seemed to show this concern as they walked into the restaurant. Kenshin pulled back from the rest of the happy group. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru looked up at him from her trance on the floor.  
  
"You look worried, that you do." She gave a small smile.  
  
"It's nothing really." Kenshin smiled letting it pass, he could tell she was lying.  
  
It was as they sat down at the table Kaoru got a very strange feeling; she looked over two tables down to see a man, and one other person, a girl. Kaoru looked a bit closer at her face, the girl, looked exactly like her!  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
(Tell me what you think so far^^) 


	2. The Heart And The Unknown Part 1

The Sword With Out A Name  
  
By: Sakura  
  
Chapter Review-Mysterious killings have appeared in Tokyo, and they only seem to get worse. Gensai-sensai tries to cheer every one up by taking them out to the Akabeko. But that dosen't seem to help. As Kaoru spots two people there, a man and a girl, and the girl looks just like her!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heart and the Unknown (Part 1)  
  
It was true, this girl, looked just like Kaoru. Kaoru could do nothing but stare. It wasn't like it was normal to walk into a place a see your unknown twin!  
  
Kenshin noticed her aw, and looked over to the man and the girl.  
  
The girl, was dressed in a normal very plane dark blue kimono, and didn't seem to be enjoying herself very much, her head was faced down where her bang dropped into her face a bit, and she was holding something, but because of the wall in between the tables Kenshin couldn't make out what it was.  
  
The girl seemed to notices people were looking at her, because she glanced at Kenshin and Kaoru slightly then went back to her omniscient state. The man was also pretty serious, but she seemed to be having a much better time than the girl. It was strange though, they didn't talk. They just sat while the man drank his sake. They seemed to be waiting for someone, which was the only thing Kenshin could think of.   
  
Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin to see him watching them as well. Then he turned away and looked at Kaoru. "That lady over there looks just like you, that she dose, Kaoru-dono." He said with a smile.  
  
She nodded, but didn't really say anything after that, and didn't look back at the girl, she had the coldest eyes.  
  
It was only a few minutes later that another man walked into the Akabeko. He looked fairly old; he was in his early 30's but looked older. He was dressed in a nice western business suit, a reddish-brown color. He talked to one of the waiters then sat down at the table with the girl and the man. The man stood up and greeted him, Kaoru, trying not to look like she was snooping, couldn't hear what he was saying. It was also becoming obvious to the others she was spying; she leaned forward and touched the hotpot with her hand. "Iee!" She backed away quickly, and noticed everyone looking at her.  
  
"Looks like the lady is a bit of a nose." Sanosuke said laughing a bit.  
  
"Are you ok Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
She brought her hand out, so he could see it "I'm ok, it just surprised me that's all."  
  
The fact that Kaoru had been watching the three people so exuberantly made Yahiko get a bit curious himself, he peeped around the corner, since he had sat on the edge backing the three people it was easy for him to see what was going on. He could see the man better than Kenshin or Kaoru could as well. He was wearing a very plain greyest blue kimono, it was quite dull. He could also see the girl, very clearly. He looked to see what she was holding, he followed the shape of it, and he knew what it was.  
  
'Eh? A Katana? She has a Katana?'  
  
He looked back and Kenshin and the others, who where all staring at him intentionally. He sat there for a moment not really sure what to do.  
  
"Well?" Both Kaoru and Sano said at the same time, they glance at each other, made a strange face, and then looked back at Yahiko.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Or see anything?" Sanosuke finished.  
  
"Now, now it's none of our business what they are doing, that it isn't." Kenshin waved his hand about very Anime like. Kaoru and Sanosuke gave him a glare and he backed up a bit.  
  
"She has a Katana, that's all I saw." Yahiko finally spoke.  
  
"She?" Sanosuke questioned. "The girl has a Katana, a real one?" Yahiko nodded.  
  
It was around this time the girl and the two men got up paying Miss Tae. The two men left first still in conversation while the girl followed behind, the sword hanging from her belt.  
  
Not long after the three people left Kenshin and the gang joined them(meaning they left too^^)After the strangely nosey ordeal Gensai-sensai spoke up.  
  
"That man who walked into the Akabeko was the assistant governor Takashi Naboku; I don't know the other man was or the women."  
  
"Assistant governor? What dose that mean?" Yahiko asked knowing nothing about politics.  
  
"It means he helpeds the real governor out, with paper work and meeting I'm guessing." Kaoru told him.  
  
"Yes, yes, I believe one of the people involved in the killings recently was his boss."  
  
The group looked around at each other suspiciously, except Kenshin who was off in his own, much more experience world.   
  
Gensai-sensai, and his granddaughters, Suzume and Ayame, left before they reached the dojo. So the group went on back to the dojo with out them.  
  
At a mansion across town, the same girl that was in the Akabeko sat very still her eyes never changing. They were very dark a looked to be all most all black. The two men were also there, drinking and talking.  
  
Takashi looked over at the girl and back at the other man. "You sure she will get the job done? She is a woman after all?"  
  
The other man smiled and laughed a bit. The girl didn't even move, but Takashi rolled his shoulder back staring at the man in confusion.  
  
"Her!? A 'Woman'?" He laughed a bit more then stopped. "Trust me; she'll get the job done better than any man." Takashi didn't not look so placid about the situation they were talking about  
  
"Perhaps she slips? It'll leave evidence behind that will trace her back to me."  
  
The man frowned a bit, "Kenashi come here." He motion for the girl to come closer to him. She got up very strait walked over to him bowed and sat back down.  
  
"Hai." Her voice was very monotoned, and it gave Takashi shivers.  
  
"Tell the man. Are you a woman?"  
  
She barely moved but answered "I am a hitokiri, nothing else." This seemed to please the man, and scare Takashi.  
  
Kenshin had woken up very early, he had a dream, a dream he hadn't had in a long time, about the Bakumatsu in Kyoto. He looked up at the rising sun, he was starting a small breakfast, and he smiled a bit while stirring the miso.  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin's eyes jerked a bit when he relised something, the man at the Akabeko, he had seen him before some where.  
  
Kaoru had woken up early as well, but not near as early as Kenshin, she woke up because she could smell something cooking. She walked out side, dressed in a sun bathed yellow kimono with a pattern of white flowers on it. Kenshin was sitting on the ground, cooking. His back was turned and he didn't seem to notice her walk out. She looked at him for a while after he didn't say or do anything she became a bit worried, not really knowing why; she stepped down onto the ground.  
  
Kenshin was in his head thinking of where he had seen him before, he remembered seeing him with the ishin, and he had met him once. His name was Sejii Hatsuma, he remembered him from his messy black hair, and childish features.  
  
He turned very sharply and fast when Kaoru approached. His eyes widen seeing the look on her face, she seemed concerned, but a bit frighten. He jumped when he relised he had his hand on his sword, and took it off quickly.  
  
"Ohayo Kaoru-dono." He smiled to her.   
  
She got closer and got down so that her kimono wouldn't touch the ground. "Ohayo Kenshin." The concern in her eyes didn't leave.  
  
They were quite for some time, till Kaoru shuffled her feet and spoke.  
  
"Kenshin, I was thinking...." She was cut off, when some one started knocking at the front gate.   
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked at it for a while, and then Kaoru got up to answer it. The chief Police was there, "Police Chief!?" He bowed politely  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Himura."  
  
Kaoru nodded and let him in.  
  
Kenshin sat with the Police chief. There was silence, Kaoru brought in tea, and him and Kenshin drank it quietly, Kaoru sat down near Kenshin looking back and forth from the two men.  
  
The chief police put his cup down. "Himura, I am sure you're aware of the strange events happening..."  
  
Kenshin nodded "That I am."   
  
"Well, as you may also know, the police have been looking into this, but, I'm afraid not enough. We have no evidence so far as to who might be behind this."  
  
Kenshin nodded again.  
  
"But..." He continued. "We did get one word as to where the next killing might happen. We have men posted there but..."  
  
"You would feel better if I went, is that not correct?"  
  
The chief stopped for a moment "Ah, yes...that is correct...were not even sure if it will happen there..."  
  
Kenshin stopped him. "I understand that I do." He smiled a bit "I'll be there."  
  
Kaoru had to leave the room for the rest of the conversation, which the chief said was top secret. She wasn't so sure, but she did it anyways.  
  
It wasn't long after that the Chief police left, bowing very deeply to Kenshin and thanking him, and then Kaoru for the drink.  
  
The rest of the day went on normally, but quite...  
  
During the evening Sanosuke came over, they laughed and had a good time, but Kaoru could tell there was something else on Kenshin's mind. They all parted for bed, Kenshin too, but when all went quite, he stirred, and put up his bed.  
  
Kenshin walked out side the dojo, were a police officer was waiting for him.  
  
"Follow me Himura-sama."  
  
Kenshin followed, the streets were dark, and dead quite.  
  
The house the arrived at was an old Japanese mansion. There was security posted everywhere, they let Kenshin and the cop through.  
  
The chief police was there to greet Kenshin. He wouldn't be telling him the details, Kenshin guess. The government liked to keep this kind of thing quite.  
  
To so call victim to be was not present, he was at the police station.   
  
But someone else was there; he walked quietly out of the shadows. He had short black hair that seemed to have a natural ability to stay sticking up no matter what he did. His eyes were a mix of three different colors, blue, brown, and green. Each color was oddly separated from the other. His face was childish, and smooth, but it gave off an apparently uninviting expression.  
  
"Is everything in place chief?" He asked  
  
Kenshin turned to him, and in a bit of surprise, though, not shown on his face, saw that this man was they same one that was at the Akabeko.  
  
"Mr. Sejii Hatsuma? Sir? Where you not suppose to leave? This situation might become dangerous." Mr. Sejii's attention was then drawn over to Kenshin, who gave him his Rurouni blank stare.  
  
"Hmm?" He seemed to be thinking for a moment "Ah yes I know you!" He finally replied, his full attention on Kenshin. "The strongest Ishin Imperialist that put fear into the hearts of every swordsman during the Bakumatsu. Himura Battousai!"   
  
Kenshin looked more closely at him. Yes, he did know this person; he joined the Ishin three years before the revolution ended. He had not seemed much of him, because he was in another section, but he had seen him once, he looked very much like what he dose now. "But now." Kenshin added to him "I'm only a Rurouni." He looked over Kenshin then back at the chief.  
  
"I only came to see if everything was going as planned?"  
  
"Yes." Replied the chief "There is no need to worry sir, we'll be sure to capture the culprit with Mr. Himura with us."  
  
It was then they hear a noise from out side, the slice of a sword and a small mutter of death.  
  
"He's here!!" Yelled the chief moving his hand to tell the troops to move in on the swordsman.  
  
It was then an older looking man came in the room.  
  
"Mr. Gouha!!" The chief yelled at him  
  
"What are you doing here?!" finished Mr. Sejii and he started to rush forward to him. Kenshin stopped him.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Mr. Gouha stumbled forward, and then fell over, dead. Blood stained all over his back. Standing over his cold dead body, in the dark, was a figure holding a sword, with long wavy hair up in a high pony tail. It sheathed the sword quickly and ran. Kenshin followed swiftly behind him.  
  
The chief ordered al of his men to follow.  
  
Kenshin was still right behind him, the police on the ground could not keep up and when they all ran into a dead in they lost sight of both the killer and Kenshin.  
  
'He's fast!' Kenshin thought has they flew over the building tops. Quickly Kenshin used a wall near him to go above the killer; he drew his sword quickly and brought it down on him.  
  
With a lightning fast speed, the killer had apparently drawn his sword as well; the two swords meet with a clang. The killer pushed hard back ageist Kenshin's sword, making then lock in on position. But at this angle Kenshin could see the persons face. Long strands of black hair flew into there face, eyes were narrowed, looking at Kenshin. Cold, ice like, but yet, unemotional, the eyes of a true killer.  
  
This person Kenshin notice, by the fair skin, and fairly small body, this person was a girl. This person looked a lot like Kaoru.  
  
"Who are you?" She jumped back a bit.  
  
"I....." She hesitated as if she was about to say something else but changed her mind at the last moment "Kenashi, Hitokiri." She drew her sword up a bit "I cannot let you live." She went low to the ground, putting her sword right out in front of her. "Ikuyo!"  
  
Kenshin thought, he had seen this stance once before. He had also heard the name Kenashi before, but was she the same person? The girl they had brought in, she had been only 11 at the time, Kenshin remembered seeing her, he also saw her battle once before.   
  
She went out at him, at amazing speed. From the ground she brought her sword up, hitting Kenshin's with such a hard impact he was thrown back a bit.  
  
"Why are you killing these people?" Kenshin asked her as he blocked another one of her attacks  
  
"This is none of your concern!" She jumped back a bit, and then lunged forward in an attack that greatly resembled one of his own. He blocked it, but he was pushed back again. Kenashi keep on pushing him back, until, with out really noticing, they both fell off the roof on the two stories building. His breath was knocked out of him by the impact of the ground. Rain started to fall. Kenshin could feel Kenashi's weight on him, he looked quickly. Her arm was bleeding, and he noticed her sword was behind him. She was still moving, and he rolled her off quickly.  
  
She looked up at him, and looked around for her sword, when she tried to go for it, she fell back in pain.  
  
"Try not to move." Kenshin told her trying to examine her wounds. She glared at him. "Stay back! I'm not done yet..." She rolled over and grabbed her sword and pointed it at him. She got up shakily "Get up!" She yelled at him "Fight me!" He got up slowly; his sword was still in his hand. He looked at it for a moment, it had blood on it.  
  
Kenshin looked back up at her, her arm was still bleeding, and the blood washed off her and on to the ground from the rain.  
  
'Had his blade cut her?' he didn't know, they fell so fast, he hadn't had any time to see it.  
  
She raised her sword, and was about to go at him when an all too familiar voice came from behind him. "Kenshin!!" Sanosuke came up from behind her. She turned around, in a talented way she move her sword around to him. Sanosuke jumped back, she had nicked him arm, but nothing more.  
  
Her head was spinning, and her target fell in and out of focus. The pain in her leg was at its pinnacle in pain and her arm made it worse. She didn't even notice Kenshin, come up when she was looking at Sano, and hit her in the stomach, knocking her into darkness.  
  
Kenashi woke, it was sunny, and she could hear birds out side. She was lying somewhere she knew not. Her hands were tied and her feet, but, her leg had been bandaged up and her arm was as well. She looked around the room curiously.  
  
*Slid*  
  
The door to the room slid open, Kenashi squinted from the light. The person closed the door behind them.  
  
"So you're up?"  
  
A woman stood there. She had long flowing black hair. "I'm Megumi." She added "The person who did your bandages..." She sighed, after Kenashi did nothing but stare, coldly. "Well...who knew such a young girl could be so much trouble...I really can't believe you the same girl who's been in the papers, the same hitokiri."  
  
Kenashi said nothing. Which made Megumi a bit mad "Well do you not talk!?"  
  
Still she said nothing, Megumi walked over to her, slowly, as if she would attack her any minute. And set a food tray down. She backed away quickly, and walked back over to the door. She opened in and seemed to be in thought; she then looked back at Kenashi. "I'd be thankful if I were you girl, we could have turned you in, or you could be eating Kaoru's cooking." With that she closed the door fast, with a loud slam.  
  
Megumi sighed as she stepped out of the room, looking up to see Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"So? How is she?" Asked Kenshin  
  
She looked at Kenshin seriously, almost angry like "She scares me; however, she is awake..." Megumi walked off slowly, shoving through Kaoru and Yahiko, and disappearing in a near by room.   
  
Kaoru looked to the door. She had a deep sick like feeling in her gut, she wanted to go into the room, she wanted to see her, wanted to comfort her some how.  
  
Kenshin looked at her, and as if reading her thoughts said "I think we should let her be for a while longer, that I do."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, and back at the door, then she nodded in an unwanted agreement.  
  
Kenashi looked at her surrounding, she felt sick, and she didn't want to be here. She looked down at the tray beside her bed; she kicked it over violently with her feet. She grimaced in pain as her leg started to hurt again, but she was so mad, confused, and sad, she could care less for it.A sick sadness over whelmed her, but she refused to cry, even though it hurt her head and made her dizzy to resist it. Right then all she had on her mind was to get out of here, and kill the one who had put her there in the first place. "Battousai…you'll get your retribution."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, there the second chapter^^it was pretty long huh? This my first fanfic so go easy on me, please R&R!!^^And any comment that would help me in my writing would be most appreciated!! As long as your not mean^^' I'm a sesitive person, that I am.  
  
~*~Sakura~*~  
  
I'm also hoping to put one chapter up at lest every two weeks. Hopfuly sooner. Thank you. 


	3. The Heart And The Unknown Part 2

The Sword With Out A Name  
  
By: Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: All characters or Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. But my originals are my own and I would like to keep it that way please.  
  
Review: Last time, Kenshi meets the hitokiri, a girl called Kenashi.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heart And The Unknown (Part 2)  
  
It had been two days since the hitokiri came to the dojo, and Kaoru had not seen her once, as a matter of fact, no one seemed to like to go into that room. Yahiko had gone once, Kaoru remembered. He left the room, very quickly upon entering, he look, almost sad...and he did not go back. Kenshin and Megumi were her most frequents visitors, Megumi still complained that the girl wouldn't talk, but Kenshin didn't really say much on the matter. Kaoru knew, for a fact he wanted to help her, he wanted to help her badly. He didn't have to tell Kaoru anything, she wanted to help her just has much, or at lest she thought she did, but then, it was hard sometimes to know what went on in Kenshin's head. It made her relies how very little she knew about him, and how much she wanted to know.  
  
It was morning, cloudy, but no rain hit the quite ground. Kaoru stepped out side, and looked up at the heavy sky. 'May be it's going to rain.' She told her self.  
  
She looked around the quite dojo, there was no one about, but the sun was just rising, she had gotten up early. She had thought maybe Kenshin would have been up, but she did not see him around.  
  
She walked solemnly across the grounds, stopped, and looked at the room nearest to her; it was the room Kenashi was in. She turned to it, and took a step forward, only one and no more. She looked at it more, it was quite, but she got a very strange feeling from it. She walked up slowly to the room, but cautioned, as if it was something she shouldn't be doing. She felt her self open the door, quietly, slowly, and walked in side.  
  
The room was no different as when Kenashi was not there, the only difference in the room was, she was there.  
  
She looked down at her, laying quietly on the futon, her black hair streamed out from the covers, it was messy, tangled, and still in a ponytail. There was a tray of food next to her, it had not been touched. Kaoru walked up, and sat down near the bed. She had no idea weather she was awake or not.  
  
"Hi...I don't know if you're awake...I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya, I own this place...umm..." Kaoru sighed 'This is pointless she not awake...' She told her self, but she continued on "...Listen, I don't know why your doing what your doing...I don't think I'll ever understand...But...even still...I don't believe it's in your heart to kill people, I know this sounds dumb, I don't even know you...but I know that's not what you want, and I want you to know, everyone here...were all here to help..." Kaoru sighed, the girl showed to sign that she had even heard her. She got up, and walked back to the door.  
  
"I want free..."  
  
Kaoru turned around quickly, but Kenashi, had not moved, nor did she look to be awake, Kaoru had been sure she had heard a voice. She waited, but heard nothing else; she turned slowly back to the door, and left...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl sat quietly looking out at an out side pond. Her feet dangled off the side of the house. She was dressed, in lose martial arts clothing. Her long black hair was tied in a low pig tail, with a small white bow. It was dark out side, and the stars shown brightly in the black. She looked up; her dark eyes reflect the light of the stars, so it looked like the sky was in her eyes. Someone walked up from behind her; she turned around slowly, seeing white kimono pant legs. She did not look at the face though, which was hidden in shadow.   
  
"Are the stars bright tonight?"  
  
The young girl looked at him, the reflection of the night sky showed he was young, with a smooth face, and bright brown eyes, short red hair shown shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"You start again early, go to bed." He walked away slowly.  
  
The girl looked back at the pond, and then back up at the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru walked slowly to the small kitchen. To start breakfast, she herself did not feel hungry at all, but Yahiko was sure to be hungry when he awoke. Even though all he dose is insult her cooking. She frowned a bit.  
  
"And why do I bother?"  
  
Kenshin peeked in on Kaoru, who was muttering to herself, complaining about Yahiko it seemed. He smiled, and turned away.  
  
He walked slowly up to Kenashi's room; the door was open a bit. He opened it slowly. She was wide a wake, glaring at him, as she had been the past two days. He walked slowly up to her and took her arm. "May I see your hand?"  
  
She glared at him. "Why?"  
  
He smiled a bit "To remove you binding..."  
  
She stop her glare, and went into more an annoyed look. She raised her hands slowly, to show, the hands already been undone.  
  
He smiled more "Your better then, that you are. May I ask? Why you haven't left?"  
  
"Give me my sword..."  
  
Kenshin did not answer her; he got up and went toward the door. "Kaoru-dono is making breakfast if you like to join, come out when you are ready." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Kenashi was even angrier now. "Who dose he think he is!" She muttered angrily to herself, she looked over. Clothes? He left her clothing. The brightly colored kimono lay neatly down where Kenshin has just been. She frowned a bit. Took her hair down, and brushed the tangles out with her fingers, leaving it, better off than before, but still bad, then she noticed the brush there to. She took it up gladly and brushed through her dirty hair, making it a bit more shinny. Then reluctantly she put on the kimono.  
  
Yahiko was out side when she came out, the sun seemed very bright to her, and it took a awhile for her eyes to adjust. She noticed Yahiko, cleaning off the wood floor.  
  
Yahiko looked up from his work, his first thought when seeing her was 'Who's that?' but he soon knew who it was. He looked at her in aw; she looked completely different than she had in her dark hakama and kendo shirt. And the brightly colored kimono really made her stand out.  
  
She looked down at him though, with the same cold eyes. She walked past him, her eyes still on him. She walked right into the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru didn't notice her walk in, she was cutting the fish. She turned slowly at her, the knife still in her hand, but still over the cutting board. "...." She gave her a blank stare not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Kenashi grabbed her arm. "Watch what you doing." She said in a soft voice, showing Kaoru a cut on her hand.  
  
Kaoru blinked, when did she do that? After she noticed it, it started to sting.  
  
"You should clean it up, or it will become infected."  
  
"But...but the breakfast..." Kaoru turned back to it.  
  
"I'll finish it." Kenashi quickly relived Kaoru of the knife.   
  
Kaoru left quietly.  
  
Kenashi quickly finished cutting up the fish, and she started the rice in the steamer. She looked around and around the kitchen.  
  
"Where's the Tofu?" She gave up looking for it, and went back to the stove.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I got the Tofu..." Kenshin walked in, with two things full of miso, and a box of Tofu. He stopped, and looked at Kenashi. "Ah, you're up. May I ask where Kaoru-dono went to?"  
  
She looked back at him, glaring a bit. "Where is my sword?"  
  
It was then that Kaoru walked back in. "It's ok Kenashi I can finish now...ah..." She walked up slowly, looking between, Kenshin and Kenashi.   
  
Kenashi turned around abruptly. "No, I'll finish."  
  
Kaoru look over at Kenshin as he sat the Tofu down beside Kenashi and but the miso away. "Ah...No...I think I'll help you." Kaoru walked up to her and started on a small task.  
  
"You do not need to." Kenashi replied, in a very emotionless voice.  
  
"No, I want to." Kaoru smiled as she turned around slowly to look at her. "I'm not a very good cook anyways, so, any help would be nice."  
  
The glare on Kenashi's face softened up a bit at Kaoru's bright smile. "Ok" She replied.  
  
Kaoru started cutting up the tofu.  
  
"That was you right? You said something when I came in, I didn't hear it, but that was you right."  
  
  
  
Kenashi looked over at her blankly "I don't know."  
  
Kaoru looked over at her, she was stirring the food, but, her attention seemed to be drawn of the fire below it.  
  
"Ah...you like fire?" Kaoru ask, trying hard to strike up a conversation with her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru went back to cutting.  
  
"It reminds me of something..."  
  
Kaoru face lit up a bit that she seemed to be talking. "Really? What?"  
  
"The first person I killed..."  
  
Kaoru became a bit disappointed...'well I'm glade she's talking...but that's not quite what I wanted her to think about.' she thought to herself.  
  
Kaoru just listened. Even though, Kenashi wasn't talking at the moment, Kaoru could tell, by the look in her eyes, she was remembering something. Weather or not Kaoru would find out what was up to her, so she listened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onegai, shou-sama, she's had enough, really, you can't get her to do this anymore, she's a child for god sake!"  
  
The young man with short red hair stood bravely in front on a small girl, she had dark long black hair that fell out of her pony tail, she sat on the ground, and sword on the ground still clutched in her small hands. Sweat ran down her delicate face, and blood stained her sholder.  
  
"I'll do what I like with her!" Replied a much older looking man, he also was holding a sword. "She's mine after all, I made her!" He raised his sword up "Damit Ryuji, get out of the way, she can fight me, and she's much stronger than what she is showing!"  
  
"No!" Replied Ryuji firmly "I don't care what you say she is. She's still a child, she still human no matter how I look at her!"  
  
The older man raised his sword and cut Ryuji's shoulder, he fell to the ground blood stained his white outfit.  
  
The girl looked up quickly; her eyes were dark, and cold, but full of concern. "Ryuji-san." She got up slowly, shaking.  
  
"No! You don't have to get up; you don't have to do what he says anymore. You're so much better than that Ka..." The older man stuck the sword violently into his body. The girl gasped, as the sword came out the other side, blood dropped onto her face, and, he fell to the ground beside her. His blood flowed quickly, flooding the ground.  
  
The girl didn't know what was happening. She looked over his silent, but calm face. "Ryu...ji-san?" She touched his shoulder; they felt hard, and cold. "Ryuji-san!?" She shook it a bit, but he did nothing. Sadness sweep over her, her heart hurt. She didn't recognize the felling, and pain, were new to her. Tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
"Get up!" The man yelled at her.  
  
"I hurt..." She replied, covering her head in her arms.  
  
"I don't care get up!" He stuck the sword into her shoulder. She stumbled away and back a bit.  
  
"Why isn't Ryuji-san moving!?" She yelled to him, still crying.  
  
"Because he's dead!" He came at her head with the sword, she brought her sword up quickly to block, even though he was twice her size, she held his sword of very well.  
  
"Dead...?" She questioned  
  
"Yes, it means he's never coming back to teach you stupid emotion things!" He laughed a bit has he was thrown away by her. "Amazing!"  
  
"He's...not coming back...he's dead...?" She stood very silently over Ryuji's form. Her head down.  
  
The older man readied his sword.  
  
"You....You......" She looked up at him, with her cold eyes "You! You I shall bring this death upon as well!" In merely a blink time, she had come at him, he had barely anytime to move, and she swung her sword out, in an amazing strength that did not fit her body. Everything was quite for a moment, then, he fell to the ground, his head severed. He didn't even feel himself die. His sword lay beside him, cleanly cut in half. She raised her sword and looked at the blood on it. "Death....blood?" She felt heat and warmth behind her, she turned, a candle had fallen to the ground, and the Tami mat was burning quickly. She just walked away from it. The large house burned behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I killed my master." Kenashi said to Kaoru simply. "And burnt the house down."  
  
Kaoru looked over at her, she would have been disturbed by that, but, something in her eyes told her there was more to this, there was a pure glint of sadness, and that was all Kaoru needed.  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
Kenashi turned to her quickly. "See what?"  
  
Kaoru smiled "I see you almost finished with the fish, here the tofu." Kaoru handed her the tofu. Kenashi frowned, but, in a friendly manner.  
  
As Kenashi and Kaoru went to out to prepare the table, Kenshin and Yahiko were all ready there, and one other person. The chief police sat quietly at the table, Kaoru paused a bit, before entering the room, but Kenashi went in without stopping, or even looking at the officer. She sat the plates in her hands down, and turned around; she left the room with out being disturbed.  
  
"Wai..." Kaoru put her hand up toward her, but back away when she saw the dark glare in her eyes. Kenashi went on out of the room.  
  
Kaoru turned around toward the others, but her head still wandered to where Kenashi had left. She turned around, everyone was facing her.   
  
"Eh.....Nani?" She asked, she put her plates down and set them out.  
  
"Is that a new guest Kaoru-san?"  
  
Kaoru turned toward the chief. 'So he doesn't know?' she told her self unsurely. "Ah, yes, she is staying with us for the time being." She glanced over at Kenshin, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention.  
  
"Ah I see, what is her name?"  
  
Kaoru turned back to him, and then looked at Kenshin again, wondering what she should do, or if he could help her out, but he didn't look at her.  
  
"Ken..." But Kaoru didn't finish, Kenshin stood up and walked over to the chief, smiling, in his usual way.  
  
"Chief, I assure you, that I do. That I will inform you if the killer is found." The chief looked up at him a bit confused at first, but happy.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'm sure you will. I better not over stay my welcome then. We're all very busy." He got up, took his stuff bowed to them. "Arigato Himura-dono"  
  
Kaoru sighed as he left.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Kenashi had entered the room again; her eyes were ice cold once again, as she looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Because..." Kenshin started turning to her. "...I do not believe, that is, that you are responsible, in truth, I believe there is more to this..." He smiled and looked down at Kaoru "...and, I believe some people should get a second chance, that I do."  
  
Kenashi seemed to be even more so angered at this. She turned around "Do what you want." And she left.  
  
Kenashi stayed with them, for a week after this happening, nothing else really happened, and it seemed she'd had been there forever and would be there forever. Kaoru had notice, she seemed to have gotten friendlier, but, she had not seen her smile yet...not once. She seemed to have taken a likening to Yahiko, Kaoru didn't really know what they talked about, once though, she heard them talking about flowers or something to that extent, which was a subject she would normally think not possible for Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru wiped her brow as she came back from her lessons, the wooden brokk over her shoulder, and her bag in her other hand. It was still bright out, but, dark clouds could be seen coming in from the south. 'That looks nasty...' Kaoru thought when she saw them, as they swept and moved through the air, coming closer and closer to her. She started running, trying to get back before the rain fell, then cloud quickly darkened the sky, and lighting flashed in the distance.  
  
A knock on the front gate woke Yahiko up from his small slumber, that or the thunder he heard. He got up slowly, hearing it once again, he was sure that was not thunder, he went over and opened it a bit "Konnichi...wa" He paused, he stuck his head out. "Weird, there's no one here..." he went back slowly closing the door.  
  
A shadow moved carefully, through the small dojo, a sword in hand.  
  
Kenashi tucked the sword carefully under her kimono; she looked out at the dark sky, and the fence of the dojo. She sighed with relief, "Thank you for you kindness, but I do not belong here." Kenshin stepped quietly out of the shadows behind her. "I must return..." she paused, and turned around. "A hitokiri is nothing else."  
  
"You may do as you wish; I told you before you could leave when you wanted."  
  
Kenashi was not happy by this reply, but then, she wasn't really sure what she wanted, not anymore. "Do you think!....Do you think...I really want..." She hung her head down a little. "....to leave..." She turned around to him "I like it here! It's peaceful...I like Kaoru and I like Yahiko!...I like...." She paused and turned around, as if she had down something wrong "I am a hitokiri; I can't be anything else..." She stopped, she could sense someone watching, a familiar gaze. She looked up at a tree near the gate, where a shadow was sitting.  
  
Kenshin saw it was well; he walked up a little closer to Kenashi. "So you do wish to leave then?" He was still looking at the shadow, but he addressed Kenashi very seriously.  
  
She slowly looked over at him, but averted her eyes quickly. She didn't want to look at him, or the shadow, she felt ashamed. "I...."  
  
The shadow moved a bit then spoke "Kenashi, you know you must..." It was a stern but in away gentle voice. "...That is, if you wish to know your name."  
  
Kenashi jumped a bit, as if she remembered something, then her head dropped more."Sejii-san....I...I don't know...you said that you would tell me..If I helped you...but I still don't know who I am."  
  
Kenshin looked over at her, he was bit confused.  
  
The gate door sung open quickly, and lightning rang through the sky, water slow started to fall. Kaoru emerged, she closed the door behind her and sighed, turning around to see Kenshin, and Kenashi, and someone, but she couldn't see him clearly. She started slowly walking over "Kenshin!"  
  
Kenashi and Kenshin both looked over at her.  
  
"Matte Kaoru-chan!" She stopped, and looked at Kenashi.  
  
Kenashi walked slowly toward the wall. "I wish...to find myself, I know this, if you are the only way Sejii-san, I will take it."  
  
"Kenashi..?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
She turned around to Kaoru "Kaoru, thank you." A small, but sad smile appeared on her face, Kaoru had never seen her smile, but this one made her sick to her stomach. Kenashi jumped on to the gate, disappeared with the shadow.  
  
The rain started to fall hard now; Kenshin turned around and started walking toward the house. "You better go inside Kaoru-dono; you'll catch a cold, that you will."  
  
Kaoru looked over at him, "Are you just going to let her go?"  
  
Kenshin smiled "It is Kenashi's decision; I can not make her do anything." He walked in side, where Yahiko had shown up; Kaoru looked back at the fence, and then turned away back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ok! That will be chapter 3, that is will^^I hope everyone enjoys it, I'm going to slowly slip my due time back to Fridays, because I like Friday^^, and friday is much more convenint for me anyways. So I'll put the next chapter up Thursday(Or later because I'm going out of town next week...so later or sooner, but I am going to finish by Thursday^^Arigato minna!^^Ja ne,  
  
~*~Sakura~*~   
  
BTW: Auriyu I can't really give away anything^^becuase then it's not very fun, but I can tel you they are in some way related. And a lot of the whole story has to do with Kenashi's name, the name Kenashi and her real name, which she is trying to find. 


	4. A Sword With No Name, A Past With No Fut...

The Sword With Out A Name  
  
By: Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: All characters or Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter Review: Kenashi has left, and now, Kaoru is a bit edgy...would Kenashi really go back to killing for that guy? And who was she really? Maybe.....it was time to find out....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Sword With No Name, And A Past No A Future  
  
Before I go on, I would like to apologies, for my lateness, I could give a hundred excuses, but nothing would help you know? So instead, I give you the rest of the story^^  
  
Thank you to all the readers^^  
  
~*~Sakura~*~  
  
My name....?  
  
Is not really Kenashi, but I will not tell you my real name, for I do not remember it. It is a name long ago forgotten with the past, it's a name I fear to bring up, it is a past I fear to discover, a past I fear, a past....that will come after me...  
  
Kaoru lay awake in bed, it had been only a day since Kenashi left, and the sky was still grey, and the rain was still falling. She turned over once more, questions pouring into her head, untill, she slowly drowned in them, and fell in to an unpleasent sleep.  
  
But it was that morning the clouds parted, and Kaoru, found her self feeling much better, and got on with her lessons. Still, later in the day, she begain to feel uncerten again and wondering, and at dinner she voiced it.  
  
"I want to find out more about her."  
  
Both Kenshin and Yahiko stopped eating and looked at her blankly. Kenshin was about to speak up, when the door flung open, and Sanosuke came in and sat down.  
  
"Yo, sorry I'm late for dinner, you guys still got some grub though right?"  
  
Kaoru glared at him, "Unfortantly...yes...we have extra...." She vilontly threw a boll or rice at him. He cuaght it just in time before it hit his face.  
  
"What's wroung with the messes? Is it one of 'thoese' days or what?" Kaoru shot him another univiting glare.  
  
Kenshin smiled and replyed "No, she was about to disscus somthing on her mind with us, it's ok Kaoru-dono, you may continue."  
  
She calmed down "Well, I huh......"  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"...hehe...I don't really remeber anymore..."(Everyone falls over)  
  
After a few more bites of food, she rememebered what was going on(Kenshin remebered to whole time.....)And they ended up telling the whole thing to Sanosuke(who had no clue, though he knew about Kenashi...just not what happened.)he was a bit too interested in Kaoru's opinion.  
  
"I want to find out about her...I mean, who is she, and what was she talking about last night, and who who was that guy?" She sighed. "I know this is none of my buisness but..." She didn't finnish out loud, for she wasn't sure she knew what she was going to say to begain with, and she didn't want Sano to make any comints, or Yahiko for that matter. '...I felt something...about her...' She though putting her head down.  
  
None said anything else on the matter though, Kaoru wasn't quite sure if they didn't care, or maybe just didn't want to talk about, though she couldn't see why. She spent the day in silance, and hardly spoke, she was to busy stuck in her own mind.  
  
Her change did not go unoticed however, Kenshin, Yahiko and even Sanosuke could see somthing was wrong, but, didn't know what to say about it, none of them knew anything...did they?  
  
"Hiruma Battousai...?" Seji Hastuma said slowly thinking to him self. He had been like this since Kenashi had come back, and had told how she was caught.  
  
He finaly went to Kenashi she was sitting on the edge of the house, staring at the quite night. "Kenashi." He said softly but very sturnly. He didn't suprse her, she turned around slowly and looked at him with her deep eyes "I've deiced it best for you to lay low for the time being, do not step out side, and defently do not do anything else with out my permision. Instead, I want you to pratice. You'll need it."  
  
She bowed to him. "Yes sir, I understand."  
  
"I knew you would." He shut the door behind him.  
  
She stared at the door...Actualy...she had no idea, the thoughts flew through her head on what he could be planing. She begain thinking, of why she was there...what was she doing here?  
  
'Wait' she did remeber it was a little over 14 years ago, but it was as vivid in her memory as yesterday.  
  
She could remeber this, she could remeber the first time she meet him, the first time she felt, somthing fimilar, something she had felt before, but never had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was a young girl at the time, 11 years of age, or at lest, she thought that was so.(Don't worry she's right^^)  
  
It was in the city of Edo( old name for Tokyo)she had not a home to go home too. It was there in the city, when she was dieing of hunger and thirst, she stole something. It was only a pickel, but the shop keeper made a big deal out of it. He grabed her hand and shook it till the pickel fell out of her hand. He threw her down and started yelling, Though, she didn't hear what he was saying because the next thing, she had drawn her sword from her belt, and killed him. She stared down at him for a while and then back to the blood running off the sword. It was simple to her, her had hurt her, and she didn't like it, so, she figured 'death' was a good enough sentince for him doing her harm.  
  
It had been very early, and not many people had been out to see this, but one person was, and one person did, his name was Seji Hatsuma.  
  
He was carful in walking up to the battered girl, her kita was in rags, and she was very dirty head to toe.   
  
She pointed her sword at him as he walked up. "Stay away." She had said. "Don't come near, or I shall bring 'death' apon you as well."  
  
He had looked at her funny, then started laughing. "Young miss shall bring 'death' apon me? That I do not doubt." He looked at the dead man beside her. "You then are not effected by the fact you just killed someone?"  
  
She justed stared at him "I have done it before..." He sarted walking a bit closing and she drew back a bit, her sword still up.  
  
"Miss..." He got down a bit so he was more even with her, looking right into her eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"...You don't plan on hurting me too then?"  
  
He laughed again "No of course not, I can see no reason to hurt you."  
  
She lower her sword a bit, but looked at him with diss trust "...I don't know my name..."  
  
"Ah...Is that so?" He put his hand out a bit "Come with me, and we shall find it." She hesitaned to reach out with her free hand. "It's ok....I promise I will not harm you."  
  
Finaly she reached his hand, it was warm in the cold air, and she felt relived. He walked with her, away from the incident, to a near by hotel.   
  
When he entered there was pretty lady at the front.  
  
"Seji-sama welcome back....ah...." She caught sigh of Kenashi. "What? Who Seji-sama?"  
  
"A girl with no home, I found her wondering the street."  
  
She looked at Seji and back at Kenashi. "Well here let me take her, and we shall get her bathed, and dressed." The pretty lady took Kenashi's arm gently and pulled her toworred her, she relunctly let go of Seji's hand.   
  
"Whats your name child?" the lady ashed as she walked with Kenashi to the wash room.  
  
"Your pretty..." was all that came out of Kenashi's mouth.  
  
She laughed lightly. "Well that's nice of you to say...unless your to say your name is yourpretty?"  
  
Kenashi shook her head. "No...I don't know my name..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
It was the when Seji showed up with a white kinomo in his hand. "Kenashi."  
  
"Huh?" She lady asked.  
  
"Her name is Kenashi."  
  
"Oh Kenashi is it, well she should have said so." The women laughed agian lightly and took the clothing from Seji thanking him for bringing it and bowing.  
  
Kenashi looked at him confused. "Ah..." but she cut off as she was drawn away by the lady.  
  
The lady cleaned her up, and dressed her in a kinomo. However, before the women even started butting the obi around her Kenashi took it off.  
  
The lady started at her "Young girl what are you doing?"  
  
She stared at the kinomo on the ground, only wearing the under shirt. "I don't like it." She commented. "It's uncomfible, and tight."  
  
"It's what all respectible women wear dear."   
  
Kenashi clutched her sword in her other hand(she had refused to let it go)"I'm not a women."  
  
The lady laughed "Or course you are dear, what are you talking about."  
  
"I'm a swordsman." The lady stopped laughing. And looked at Kenashi.  
  
"Dear...Swords are for men...defintly not for little girls." She grabbed the sword(it's sheathed)in Kenashi's hand. Kenashi reacted emeditly, the lady had grabbed the sheath, and Kenashi jumped back, drawing the sword out, bringing it up and pointing it at her. "I will not wear it."  
  
The lady jumped back. Frusterated at Kenashi's stubburnesse, she opened the door "Fine, wear what you wish!" and slamed it shut behind her.  
  
Kenashi put her sword down and sheathed it again. She when through the closet near her and found some pants to her liking, hamaka pants.  
  
She stuck her sword in her belt right as the door opened again. She grabbed her sword with her hand but did not draw it, it was Seji.  
  
"Kenashi!? Why did you treat Okami-san like that?"  
  
She dropped her hand from her sword. "She tried to take my katana away, I won't let anyone do that."  
  
He sighed. "Ah..." He walked up to her slowly. "Look Kenashi...it's like this...if you wish to weild your katana, do it among your enemies, not your friends. I can understand you doing something if you are scared, or, if someone else has a katana pointing at you, but please do not ponit it at anyone inocent."  
  
She looked at him "Innocent?" She repeted.  
  
He put his hands gentely on her shoulder "Yes, a person who has not done harm to you, or someone else close to you."  
  
She looked up at him, ashamed, that she had done somthing not to his liking, but she was also confused she had never been taught about this. "Ok, I promise I will not draw on anyone 'Innocent' again..."  
  
He smiled at her "That is a good girl." He said lightly patting her head. He sighed, and took her hand again, "Come on now, and come eat. I bet your starving."  
  
She said nothing, but followed him. She liked his hand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'That was a long time ago,..' Kenashi thought as she sat. 'People change a lot over time.'   
  
"Ten years is enough to make someone rot." she whispered to herself then she drew her sword slowly from the sheath, the blade shimered in the moonlight. "I wonder how long one can last like this?"   
  
She sat there for a little, but she could not longer stand her curiousity. She wanted to know what Seji was up to, she had a faint idea that she knew the answer already. She was hopful though, for something different. The house was fairly large, and it took a while for her to locate him. She opened one door after another, when after way around the house from her own room, she heard the sound of wood clattering to the ground, and the movment of a sword. Seji had not been in the house, he was out side in the garden practising. She came up to him quitely, she had not seen him weild a sword for years. Yet as she saw him practicing, she took note that his skill had not dimisnished it seemed. She thought he was very elegant with the sword, though not as good as herself(she had beat him many times)his fighting was like the flow of water, fluid. As she watched him she left something swell up in her chest, and her face became hot as she looked at him.  
  
He stopped suddenly after another wood dummy had fallen to the ground cut in half. "Kenashi...shouldn't you be resting?" He said with out looking at her, he whiped the sword of with a towle and sheathed it, his face facing the ground the whole time.  
  
She came forward. "I am not tried." She stated simply looking away from him.  
  
He smiled at her, though she didn't see it. "Tomorrow is the day." He walked toward her, and Kenashi made extra sure he couldn't see her face, it was so hot, she was sure something was wrong with it. "You remeber me telling you long ago? That I would make sure you would be strongest."  
  
Kenashi nodded but didn't look at him.  
  
"Even though the Bakumatsu has died, there is still a change for you to find your title..."  
  
She turned her head towards him, the color in her face had vanshied.  
  
"If you kill the Battousai you can rest in peace Kenashi!"  
  
"Ie..." Kenashi answered silently and softly.  
  
"Kenashi if you do this we can both be happy." He put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
The past few weeks had completly changed the girl in front of him. Her eyes where still cold and silent, but they held a gaze that was different than the one she had before, and Seji feared this change in her.  
  
She lifted her head to him "Is it what you want? For me to keep going on like this?"  
  
He knew it... "So your giving up? You have to keep killing Kenashi, I won't let you give up! It's a perfectly good bussneiss in these times, and it keeps you here." His last words where said in a way Kenashi had never heard him speak before. He either talked to her as if she was a child, or he was strick, and sturn to her. This tone had been different, but she didn't reconise it.  
  
She pulled from his grip, and turned away. "Then I'll need practise." She turned and looked at him sturnly with her cold eyes "Oyasumi Seji-san." She left him quickly, out in the dark.  
  
Kaoru woke up refreshed the next day, all that thinking had worn her out. Though she hadn't given up on Kenashi. She knew it was rude to butt into peoples lives, but...Kenashi didn't seem like a bad person. Kaoru wondered why she was like the way she was, why did she contenuie to kill after the revolution? And where did she come from?   
  
Kaoru got up and dressed in a yellow and blue flowered pattern Kimono. She brushed her long hair and tied it up in her normal ponytail form. When she went outside she found Kenshin already up. She had over slept a bit, and he was usuly up before her anyways. She was glade though that he had already fixed something for breakfest...she didn't feel like making them anything.   
  
Kenashi was practising when Seji left with a small note in his hand. He didn't want her coming with. The Battousai had done something to her that could cause her death. He hated him for it. He feared that Kenashi had was starting to think like him, even like Himura, and he couldn't stand it. It took him less time that he tought it would to get to the Kamiya Dojo. The front gate wasn't open, but he wasn't planning on using it anyways. He jumped on to the fence surrounding the dojo. And landing perfectly in the front yard facing Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked at him, and stopped cleaning.  
  
"Sumimasen. I have intruded." He bowed, put did not lower his gaze to Kenshin. Anger filled his face. "I have a letter for you, Himura-san." He pulled out the small peice of paper from the pocket in his sleeve.  
  
Kaoru watched from the house, she had just finnished the cleaning her part when she heard his voice. She watched Kenshin walk slowly up to Seji, and take the paper from his hand. He read the front, but did not open it. "It's from Kenashi, I believe it is to thank you for your kindness." He said angerly and sarcasticly. He bowed his head and little, and then when out the way he had come in.  
  
Kenshin opened the letter where he stood, and Kaoru went running toward him. "Kenshin!? What does it say?"  
  
He turned toward her, and put it in her hand. "It is a challange."  
  
Kaoru opened it quickly it said...  
  
~Battousai  
  
~  
  
~I can not forgive you, not for beating me, and not for keeping me there. I want to finnish what started.  
  
~I will come for you in three days. You have no right to tell me that I shouldn't be how I am, you should know, but then maybe you don't know. For the sake of my honor as strongest I will kill you. I can not back down.  
  
~  
  
Kaoru was is shock 'but why...' she couldn't get why Kenashi was so mad, she didn't seem very mad...she seemed perfectly fine here. "Why?"  
  
"She did not write that, that she didn't." Kaoru heard Kenshin speak from behind her, he had gone back to the laundry.  
  
"What?" She asked him, not quite understanding what he ment. "She didn't write it? So she's not going to fight you."  
  
Kenshin shook his head "No, she will come." He shook the cloth in his hand to get the excess water out of it. "She does not have that hand writing."  
  
Kaoru was still confused "....Ummm...you know her hand writing?"  
  
"She wrote a letter to Seji-dono while she was here, I happened to see it...that is all."  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru looked down at the letter again "But she's coming?"  
  
Kenshin got up and went over to Kaoru smiling "She'll do it for him." He said taking the letter from her. Kaoru just stared at him. Figuring out what he said on her own. She understood after a moment, and said nothing more. She guessed though, from Kenshin's tone. That he did not wish to fight her. Kaoru could not blame him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending this chapter here^^I havn't work on it in a while because our old computer got all messed up, then I got a new one, so I ahd to put my work on the new one, and for some reason this chapter's file became corrupted...so I had to rewrite it. I am only going to write one more chapter on this. I may do more with the story but the again I may not^^' I am hoping to go through these and spell check them throughly and correct them. I know they are not edited very well^^'  
  
~*~Sakura~*~ 


End file.
